


Starts with a Burn

by bh336



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Injury, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Flirty John Constantine, Good Friend Roy Harper, John Constantine Kissing Dudes, M/M, Minor John Constantine/Roy Harper, Minor Oliver Queen/Roy Harper, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Omega John Constantine, Omega Roy Harper, Other, burn - Freeform, burn victim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bh336/pseuds/bh336
Summary: In a universe where the JLA doesn’t fight crime 24/7 but instead runs a manor for injured/abused alphas and omegas on an island off the coast of star city, Oliver Queen Adopts A burn survivor and man Is he a brat.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Batfamily Members, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, John Constantine & Oliver Queen, John Constantine/Oliver Queen, John Constantine/Roy Harper, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper & Oliver Queen, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 23





	Starts with a Burn

* * *

/The JLA aren't superhero's they are an organization that makes homes for alphas and omegas. But they still have powers just don't fight crime/

When Oliver adopted a small red headed kid, John didn't know what to think. The poor kid was covered in burns and always cried, but no matter what Oliver was patient with him. Trying to explain to him things were okay.

The kid didn't even leave the hospital for a year. John never understood the dedication Oliver put in for the boy.

When the kid finally came home he was always crying about something. Eventually they had him sent back to the hospital for another year and he slipped into a coma.

It was during JLA meeting when the kid woke up and Oliver could hardly contain his excitement. He brought the kid home things went uphill from there.

Oliver's had the kid for 2 years and yet John swears he's never heard him speak. By the time the 3rd year came they decided to take him to the main JLA mansion on an island near the cost of Star city.

The jet didn't take long to get to the island and Oliver was taking his precious time wrapping Roy in his bandages and picking him up.

"Alrighty kiddo let's get going" Oliver sighed and walked off the jet. They were met by Hal and Barry.

"How was the flight?"

"Horrible." Hal chuckled and Barry ran of with their bags.

"You know you can get him a wheelchair right?" Hal said as they started walking.

"Yep. He doesn't like them"

"Why not?"

"Just doesn't" Oliver shifted Roy in his arms getting a squeak out of him.

"Good morning"

"Fuck. Off" Hal laughed and Oliver sighed.

"Language. Please"

"Put. Down"

"You wanna be in the sand?"

"What sand?"

"The sand we're walking on" Oliver put Roy down where only his feet touched the ground.

"H-hot" Roy muttered and grabbed Oliver's shirt.

"See. Sand"

"I' haven't felt s-sand years"

"Well after we get situated I'll take you to the beach how's that sound?" Roy made a squeak and collapsed causing Hal to catch him.

"Roy? You okay?"

"Legs ow"

"Legs hurt?"

"Mhm"

By the time they reached the house Oliver had handed Roy to John who smiled and held him gently.

"Were here buddy. Ready to go inside?" Oliver asked softly as he kissed his sons hand.

"Ah!" Roy punched Oliver he blocked easily.

"Hey... why'd you do that?"

"Hurt..." Roy whined and John nuzzled him.

"Sorry... I forget your skins tender"

"Bandages rub..." Roy mutters and Oliver removes the bandages and replaces them with new ones.

"Better pup?"

"Yes sir" John ruffles Roy's hair and carries him inside getting a few aw's.

"Well hello. Who's this little one?" Dinah said softly as John sat Roy on a rug in the main room.

"Roy say hi" John said calmly as he sat beside his child.

"H-hi" Roy said weakly and leaned on John.

"Hi I'm Dinah. Nice to meet you" she held her hand out and John guided Roy's good hand to hers making him squirm.

"Aw what happened here?" She sat down and looked at his bandages.

"It's obvious"

"Pup be nice"

"I got burnt" Roy growled and John nuzzled him.

"When? These seem really bad" Dinah had removed the bandages from his hand.

"2... maybe... 3 years"

"Poor thing" She wrapped them back up gently. She then smiled.

"It was nice meeting you Roy."

"Mhm..."

"Pup if you have a question ask" the magician said with a nuzzle

"I don't have a question" Roy purred and leaned into his parent.

An hour or 2 later Roy had meet mostly everyone in the home except for the children.

"Roy me and Ollie have to get stuff settled, are you good to stay here with Clark and Dinah?" John ruffled the gingers hair and kissed his forehead.

"Bath... first"

"We can do that later." John pulled Roy's hand away from the bandages.

"Do not scratch"

"They itch...."

"I know. Want Ollie to change them before we go?" Reviving a whine John picked the boy up and carried him to the infirmary area setting him down on one of the beds.

"I'll get Oliver stay okay?"

"Yes sir"

After waiting 5 Minutes a pair of redheads ran in, one was being carried.

"Hey kid! Have you seen Hal?"

"Hal... no"

"Damn it!" The teenager was laid on a bed and Roy limped over.

"What happened... maybe I can help"

"He um has a leg Infection..."

"Infection? Is he on antibiotics?" Roy looked around and stumbled picking up a medium sized needle and a pair of gloves.

"Yes. But they don't seem to be working"

"Move his pants. And hold him." Roy painfully removed his bandages and slipped on the gloves.

"Are you a doctor?"

"No... but my dad was"

"Don't hurt him"

"No promises..." Roy stuck the needle into the puss filled wound and started draining the fluid.

"What is that..." Barry Asked as Roy replaced it with a little tube so it drained into a tray.

"Infection. I've got him. Go and get Hal"

"Thank you" Barry ran off and Roy pulled up a chair and stitching. Getting a look from the kid he smiled.

"Hey... I'm Roy what's your name?"

"W-Wally... ow! What are you doing!"

"Stay still.... I'm draining the infection from your leg..."

"Where's hal... and Barry"

"Barry went to find Hal. Your safe. I know what I'm doing"

"Your like my age!"

"I'm 12. And trust me. I've debt with Arrow wounds and bear bites."

"What..." Roy laughed and checked the tube.

"Okay... Um sit up. Laying down might not be true best" Roy helped Wally into a sitting position And Wally gasped.

"That's coming out of me?"

"Mhm. It's infection. Usually there isn't this much"

"I've had it for a month... my dad he..." Wally Paused.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me" just then Hal and Barry arrived, Oliver close behind him.

"Roy! What are you doing?" Oliver said worried.

"Helpin..." Roy glanced at his mentor who looked at Hal.

"Wow... your doing something I didn't think of"

"When the wound gets infected, you have to clean all the infection out. Or it'll get worse. You find the main part of the infection and remove it. I think it's dead tissue that has bacteria."

"Haven't heard that in any medical book kid. And I've got a doctor."

"I don't have a degree... My dad had me handle most wounds like this on the reservation"

"Roy. Will it help?"

"I haven't finished so I don't know. The wounds deep. What caused it?" Roy asked looking at Barry.

"When Wally-"

"Not a story. If I wanted one I'd ask Wally. Cause of the wound"

"Glass and it was cauterized poorly with cigarettes" Roy bit his lip.

"I need a shot of anesthetic and umm... a scalpel..."

"Please don't cut me open!" Wally exclaimed.

"I'm not. Don't panic. It'll hurt but I'm gonna help"

"How! You don't have a degree!" A random kid said.

"Easy Bart"

"No! I'm not gonna be easy! This rando is gonna hurt my cousin!"

"Bart I'm okay... I promise"

After a few minutes Roy had finished what he was doing and Hal stitched up the wound.

"Your a smart kid."

"Thanks...."

"Maybe you could pop in my office some time. I'll teach you stuff"

"Seems like I know more then you do" Roy joked.

"Well we'll teach each other"

* * *

~A week after moving in~

"Roy William Harper!" Wally glanced to his friend who was walking on Forearm crutches.

"Fuck..." he frowned watching Roy walk back out of the room.

"What?"

"Where is it!" Oliver crossed his arms and Dinah had a worried expression.

"Where's what?"

"The arrow Roy. Where is it?"

"What arrow..?"

"The one from my quiver." Oliver said with a growl.

"In my room. I'm fixing it"

"Why?"

"It's crooked. Most of your arrows are"

"What.... how? It's not like I hand made them"

"That's where you went wrong. Hand made arrows are more lethal"

"Roy... I don't have the time to make them by hand"

"I do"

"I'm not risking your skin"

"It's almost healed!"

"Roy. I know you want to help.... but you need to recover." Dinah put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not that I want to. I'm just so used to being assigned jobs. Everyone had something to do growing up."

"What was your job?"

"Organizing the medical supplies and hunting on Thursdays"

"Hunting is out of the question. We don't really have anything for you to do that hasn't been done already"

"Then why'd you even ask?" Roy growled getting irritated.

"Were trying... we can't make everyone happy. There's others besides you here"

"I know that Dinah."

"Then stop acting like everything's about you"

"Only if you stop being a bitch about everything!"

"Easy pup. Dinah that's enough. You know well that Roy worries about others before himself. He was raised that way." Roy whines as John rubbed his shoulder.

"He's acting like a child. And skipping therapy"

"Maybe if you weren't a bitch I'd go!"

"Roy. Shush"

"Yes sir...."

"This conversation is overtill you both can act your proper ages. Understood?" John said voice full of authority.

"Yes sir."

"Of course John..."

An hour later Hal found Roy in his office.

"Hey kiddo! What's up?" Hal sat down in his chair and smiled.

"Can you talk to Dinah for me" Now the doctor was worried, Dinah was usually the nicest person mostly everyone got along with her.

"Of course. About what?"

"Just make her leave me alone. She wants me to talk to her but when I try she just judges me... doesn't take my feelings into account"

"Understandable. Does she make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes."

"How so?" Hal watched the kid squirm in his seat.

"She always wants me to take off my bandages... tell her things I don't wanna say..."

"Did you tell her that it makes you uncomfortable?"

"Yes! Multiple times! She tells me it's part of her process... making me love my body"

"That seems the wrong way to do it..."

"Her office is fucking glass Hal."

"I know."

"I have bandages on my hips" that's when Hal realized it.

"Oh.."

"Yeah... removing all my bandages. Including those infront of who knows how many people!"

"Calm. Down. I'll talk to her"

"You better"

"In the meantime. Let's talk about you. Anything besides that on your mind?" Roy sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Im struggling to move my knees. Even for a short distance" Hal nodded got up and walked over.

"May I take a look?" He asked softly and Roy nodded rolling up his pants leg. Hal felt around the burns scaring Roy's leg.

"Any discomfort?"

"No." He lifts the leg and straightens it.

"Yeah Theres definitely something" he muttered doing the same with the other leg.

"I'm guessing the scar tissue is preventing the joint from moving..."

"How can you fix it?"

"Either replace the knee... I'd use a brace. I'd prefer that you use a brace"Hal let go and rolled Roy's pants back down.

"I'll order one soon. Anything else?"

"No."

"Alright..."

~~~~~~~

Roy didn't like it when Hal and Ray requested a physical. He never liked doctors at all. But it was mandatory so he let Oliver and John talk him into it. Which led to where he was now. Sitting on an examination table in a private room while his parents did whatever.

"Comfortable pup?" John asked softly looking over at Roy who seemed to be relaxed. "I've been better... can we go?" John chuckled and shook his head. A few long minutes later Ray walked in with a clipboard, Hal close behind him with a little tray and rolling table.

"Morning Roy" Ray exclaimed with a smile "Just a physical today right?" The male turned to Oliver and John who just nodded.

"Alrighty. Let's get started then. Step on the scale please" Roy sighed and got off the table stepping on scale, after a few seconds it blinked 98.0.

"Mm... a little low.. let's work on bringing that up okay?" After getting a Nod Ray led Roy back to the examination table, checking his heart beat and blood pressure. They then made him remove his shirt.

"Burns are healing nicely. Have you considered a skin graft?" There was silence for a few seconds before Roy spoke up. "We've talked about it but... I can't stand the thought of someone else's skin in mine"

"Understandable. Any pain?" Hal asked rubbing burn lotion on the wounds. "No" Ray moved to Roy's arms examining then.

"Must you use gloves?" Ray looked at the finger confused.

"It sticks to my skin."

"It's procedure kid"

"Well just break procedure!" Roy jerked his arm away.

"Alright..." the doctors removed their gloves and went back to work. After a long 10 minutes they finished and gave Roy his shirt back.

"Alrighty. Time for the 2nd worst part"

"Shots?"

"No.. that comes afterwards"

"Oh....." Roy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah.."

"Just drop em? Right?"

"N-no... why are you as laid back about this as Clark was?" That made Oliver bust out laughing.

"Is it not normal to be causal like this?" The teen asked confused.

"Not normally no. Especially around parental figures..." Hal said softly.

"I lived in a place with no heat.... how do you think we kept from getting hypothermia?"

"ROY!"

"What? It was a joke!"

"We're being serious..."

"Oh.." Roy looked at his feet and Hal got infront of him taking his hands.

"Did someone touch you?"

"What?"

"Roy... tell me the truth please. Did someone touch you in a place that made you uncomfortable?" Roy glanced at Hal.

"Fuck off..."

"Talk to me"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Roy please son. It's okay... your safe here"

"Don't fucking touch me!" He growled and Hal sighed.

"Okay. Okay. We don't have to talk about it. Shh calm down" Hal held Roy to his chest.

"Just... can we get this over with... now"

"Of course.... would you like me or Ray to do this?" Hal whispered softly.

"Y-you" without a second thought Ray stepped away and rushed the parents out.

"Alright just lay down okay? I'm not going to hurt you" Roy nodded and shakily laid down on the table propping a pillow up under his head.

"Just... get this over with"

"I will." Roy removed his pants calmly and rolled his eyes.

"If you stare I'll fucking shove an arrow up your fucking ass"

"Language. I'm looking at your legs"

"Creep" Roy joked

"Your knee looks painful" Roy hissed in pain as Hal dug his fingers into the tender flesh.

"Sorry!"

"Owww"

"Sorry. Now for the part we all dread." Hal put on gloves.

"Do you have to touch?"Roy squirmed.

"I do. I don't want you ending up with cancer. Or problems in the near future. I'll be gentle."

"Better fucking be or I'm killing you"

Hal muttered something to himself and moved Roys knees.

"Mhm"

"What? What's the Mhm mean!" Roy panicked.

"Nothing.... spread your legs a little more"

The younger male whines as Hal moves his legs.

"Almost done" Hal felt Roy's shaft.

"Any pain while peeing?"

"No..."

"You might not know the answer to the kiddo but did you have a normal Circumcision?"

"A what? What the hell is that?"

"Mm... I'll have Oliver explain it to you. We're all done here"Roy nodded and fixed his pants as he watched Hal remove his gloves.

"Is somethin wrong with me Hal?"

"I don't know how to explain it to you.. kid" Hal sighed.

"Just tell me as if I weren't a kid... okay?"

"That's even more complicated"

"Just tell me!" Hal sits down in a rolling stool and takes out a pen.

"When a boy gets circumcised the skin around the top is removed"

"....Hal I'm not a kid..."

"Shush. I'm not finished. Normally it gets removed this much." Hal puts his finger on a random spot on the pen

"Okay...."

"You had a lot less skin removed and I think it's causing you irritation... am I right?"

"Maybe.."

"He honest with me. Any burning itching?"

"It burns sometimes..."

"I'll ask your dads what they wanna do about that okay?"

"Okay..."

"Everything else is absolutely perfect. Your burns are healing excellently! May I ask what caused them?" Roy fidgeted for a minute.

"Someone wanted to build a water park on our reservation... the governor said no... it was the Diné's land. Our land. We owned it... to preserve and protect it... that's what Brave bow said. My dad. The p-person lit... e-everything on fire... burned it all down..." Roy choked and started crying.

"I'm so sorry... I can't believe someone did that,."

"I can't get the screams out of my head... nihíká'díílwoł..."

"Shh it's okay..."

"They wouldn't stop screaming... they never stopped! I want it to stop!" Roy sobbed and Hal held him tightly.

"Shh.."

"nihíká'díílwoł"

"Shh Roy its okay. Shh I'm here I'm here"

**Author's Note:**

> /translations 
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not speak Navajo. If I make mistakes or i say something offensive feel free to comment and I'll change it. My fan-fiction is pure fun. 
> 
> nihíká'díílwoł - Help us 
> 
> /I'm going to be updating this regularly. Any ideas or requests are open. 
> 
> Comments are very appreciated!//


End file.
